


The Dragon & the Kraken

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Infidelity, Sex, bookverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Daenerys meets with her ally Euron Greyjoy
Relationships: Euron Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 54
Kudos: 14





	The Dragon & the Kraken

She lay restless. She had had a terrible sleep, tossing and turning all night. Too long had she gone without her husbands touch. But alas he was needed in the north. If only Sansa could handle her duties. Her lust and desire had gone unsatisfied for too long, her own touch just not getting the desired results. But alas it was all she had, so once again she found herself starting the day with her hand between her legs. As her fingers rubbed between her folds she closed her eyes and imagined her husband was there with her, filling her in a way no other had done. Just as she was finding her rhythm there was a knock on her chamber door.

“Yes?” She asked, letting her frustration be heard.

“King Euron here to see you Your Grace.” Came the voice of Ser Jorah. Damnit, what was the squid doing here? She wanted to send him away but figured it must be important if he was disturbing her so early in the morning. 

“Send him in.” She said, but she instantly regretted it realising she was yet to dress and was still in her rather revealing dressing gown. It was too late now as she heard the door open she simply pulled the sheets up around her body, without even thinking her fingers went back to her folds as the King of the Iron Islands entered.

“Your Grace.” He greeted. “Forgive me for disturbing you so early in the morning.”

“And why couldn’t this wait?” She asked.

“Because I don’t want to spend anymore time in this shit city than I need too.” He answered. “Viserion and I shall be back in the sky by Midday.”

“How is my child.” She asked, it irked her to no end that the squid rode her son.

“Glorious.” He said. 

“I’d like to see him before you leave.” She said.

“Of course.” He said.

“So why are you here?” She asked.

“To bring good news of course.” Euron said. “We are ready to set sail.”

“That is good news.” She said. “How fare the islands named for my forebears?”

“They are now functioning outposts for the Seven Kingdoms and the Iron Islands both.” He said, sounding proud. 

“I will have to visit them someday.” She said. “How likely are you to find success on this mission.”

“I’m very confident.” He said.

“Why is that?” She asked.

“I was out flying with Viserion last week, scouting ahead when we discovered a ship.” He said, she sat up in surprise and the sheet slipped from her shoulder before she caught it and pulled it back up. “A fishing vessel, from a land not known to me. It was manned by peculiar people speaking an unknown tongue.”

“What did you learn?” She asked.

“There were several maps onboard that are now in my possession.” He said. “And one man is willing to show us the way.”

“How did you communicate?” She asked.

“There is a language all men understand.” He said ominously, she screwed up her face. “You disapprove?”

“Of your methods, but not the results.” She admitted. “Is that all?”

“It is.” He said.

“Than I wish you luck on the journey, both our kingdoms stand to gain tremendously if your mission is successful.” She said. He nodded in agreement.

“You know it’s rather insulting that you wouldn’t even get out of bed to meet with me.” He said, his tone made it hard to know if he was serious or jesting.

“Your the one who barged into my bedchamber so early in the morning, disturbing my.... rest.” She caught herself.

“Rest was it?” He walked over to the bed and pulled off the sheet, colour rushed to her cheeks as she was exposed with her hand between her legs. “Does my presence warrant such action?”

“I started well before you arrived.” She clarified.

“Do you need a hand?” He asked, his hand came to rest on her thigh.

“Not from you.” She said sternly.

“Come your Grace, only a king can satisfy a Queen and your king isn’t here.” He said.

“No.” She said again.

“Come Daenerys, what better way to celebrate our alliance.” He said. “I know your tempted.”

“What gives you that idea?” She asked.

He smiled. “You haven’t asked me to move my hand.” She looked at his hand, less than a foot from her mound. She brought her gaze back to him.

“Move your hand.” She ordered. 

“As you wish.” He said, though not in the direction she anticipated. His hand edged closer to her sex before she stopped it with her own. She stared into his gaze for what seemed like an eternity, millions of conflicting thoughts passing through her mind. Until she found herself nodding. He smirked before pulling back and she watched as he started undressing.

“No.” She said. “I will not have another mans cock inside me.” He looked annoyed but he nodded, instead going to his knees at the edge of the bed. He grabbed both her legs and pulled her closer before pressing his lips to her sex. She couldn’t help the moan that escapes her lips. Her head began to spin as he feasted between her legs, licking and sucking her most sensitive spots as squirmed on the bed. It wasn’t long before her orgasm took her as she shook in pleasure rom head to toe. When he withdrew his chin was stained with her juices, which he wiped on his shirt. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He said before bowing his head and making to leave. Her eyes were drawn to his clearly hardened manhood.

“I imagine that will be bothering you all day.” She said.

“I’ll deal with it later.” He said.

“Why wait? She asked. “I imagine it will be me you’ll be thinking of.”

“Naturally.” He said.

“Why rely on your memory than?” She asked. He shrugged before discarding his trousers. He was big she thought, bigger than any she’s had. She watched as he begin stroking it, his eyes fixed on her. 

“Undress.” He said. Without thinking she did just that, slipping out of her nightgown. He eyed her hungrily. 

“Come here.” She said. He walked back over to the bed and Daenerys took his manhood in her hand, stroking it. “You helped me so it’s only fair I help you.” As she continued to stroke it his hands found there way to her breasts. 

“I used my mouth.” He said. She looked at him with a raised brow before shrugging. She engulfed his manhood into her jaws and took great enjoyment out of the noice she elicited from him. She ran her mouth up and down his shaft, sucking and licking as she went. She felt his hand on her head as he pulled her away. “Lie on your back.” She as he instructed, he positioned his cock at her entrance.

“Your cocks not to go inside me.” She said. He grunted.

“Fine.” He said, as he began to rub his cock against her opening. 

“That feels good.” She admitted. As he rubbed against her she closed her eyes and imagined it was her husbands cock between her legs. She barely even registered the words that Euron was saying, was he speaking Valyrian? She didn’t care, she could feel her own orgasm rising again. That feeling changed when she felt him enter her fully, she opened her mouth to chastise him but no words came as she felt his warm seed fill her womb.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote awhile back and just stumbled on. I had a whole story planned for this but don’t know if it will happen or not.


End file.
